胡萝卜鼠年
'胡萝卜鼠年是一个于''饥荒：联机版'' 内开始于2020年1月23日的活动.The Year of the Carrat Begins This Thursday! 它将于2021年2月11日结束。 它的灵感来自于中国鼠年（2020年1月25日-2021年2月11日），在中国的十二生肖中，十二年轮回中的每一年都对应者一种动物。 这类似于先前举办过的火鸡之年，座狼之年， 以及猪王之年活动，并于它们共享机制。 比如制作工艺品和有关该活动的物品。然而，这个活动可能有新增的事物以及一些与本页面不符的差异。 玩家可以在世界设定菜单中的''活动''一栏将活动设置为''胡萝卜鼠年''来重新访问此活动。 胡萝卜鼠神龛 胡萝卜鼠神龛是一个位于建筑制作栏的建筑，而且需要八个金块和两个木板来制作。 它总是可供制作而不需要制作原型。 给胡萝卜鼠神龛提供胡萝卜或者种子将会允许玩家进入贡品制作栏，在那里可以使用幸运金块来制造活动特殊的物品。 幸运金块 Lucky Gold Nugget= |-| Red Pouch= (Carrat Race) |spawnCode="redpouch_yotp"}} 幸运金块用于从“贡品”制作栏中制造物品。可在胡萝卜鼠赛跑后从胡萝卜鼠处获取的'红荷包'中得到。 贡品栏 当站在激活的胡萝卜鼠神龛旁边时，玩家可以在贡品栏内制造如下物品，每个物品都有不同的功能，这些物品不能制造原型，为了在这一栏目下制造物品，玩家必须总是站在胡萝卜鼠神龛附近。 Starting Point Kit.png|起点 Finish Line Kit.png|终点 Checkpoint Kit.png|检查点 Carrat Item.png|胡萝卜鼠 Navigation Gym Kit.png|导航健身 Reflex Gym Kit.png|反射健身 Speed Gym Kit.png|速度健身 Endurance Gym Kit.png|耐力健身 Carrat Scale Kit.png|胡萝卜鼠秤 Packet of Seeds.png|一包种子 Premium Seed Packet.png|Premium Seed Packet Sketch.png|胡萝卜鼠速写 Red Firecrackers.png|红鞭炮 Red Lantern.png|红灯笼 Floating Lantern.png|漂浮灯笼 Lucky Beast Head.png|幸运兽头 Lucky Beast Body.png|幸运兽身 Lucky Beast Tail.png|幸运兽尾 胡萝卜鼠赛跑 Competing in a Carrat is the only method of obtaining Lucky Gold Nuggets during the event. It can be initiated by placing a Carrat at a Starting Point and by activating the bell. The race can be started at any moment. When the race start, 3 Charlie's Carrats appear as competitors if only one carrat entered the race. All competitors run to the closest Checkpoint in range and keep going until all checkpoints have been visited by all competitors. The race finishes when all competitors reach a Finish Line. Once per day, competitors bring back a Red Pouch to their owner. The winning Carrat receives a large Red Pouch with 2 to 12 Lucky Gold Nuggets, depending on the length of the race, with 1 extra Lucky Gold Nugget every 4.5 tiles. All other competitors receive a small Red Pouch 1 Lucky Gold Nugget. Carrat and (33%). Can compete in Carrat Race. |spawnCode = "carrat"}} (33%) |spawnCode = "carrat" }} The Carrat is a Mob exclusive to Don't Starve Together, introduced in Return of Them. It is found in the Lunar Island Biome on the Lunar Island. It first takes on the appearance of an unpicked Carrot and reveals itself upon being picked. A Carrat can be obtained in the Inventory either by catching it with a Trap or by using a Shovel on the planted form, which will stun it for a short while and allow it to be picked up. During the Year of the Carrat, Carrat can be bought from Carrat Shrine with 4 Gold Nugget. Carrat can also appear in the back of Beefalo, with a 33% chance every night per Beefalo Herd. The Carrat will unmount the Beefalo to eat nearby seeds and then mount another Beefalo. The Carrat is dropped when the Beefalo dies. Carrats can compete in Carrat Races. Their performance in the race is defined by 4 skills, each skill is rated on a scale from 0 point to 5 points as displayed by the Carrat Scale. * The Speed skill increases the speed of a Carrat, from 5 up to 7. The Carrat also gains a random bonus of up to 1 speed at the beginning of each race. * The Endurance skill increases the time a Carrat can run without pause, from 2-4 seconds up to 22-24 secondes. A pause lasts 2-3 seconds. Carrats with 0 Endurance have a 10% chance to sleep 3-6 seconds after each pause. * The Reflex skill reduces the reaction time at the start of the race, from 2-4 seconds down to 0 seconds. Carrats with 0 Reflex start the race being stunned for 4-5 seconds. * The Navigation skill reduces the angle deviation from the objective from 0-100° down to 0-30°. Carrats with 0 Navigation have a chance to returns to a point they already visited. Naturally spawned Carrats start with 5 randomly distributed points, while Carrats bought from a Carrat Shrine spawn with only 3 points. Carrats randomly lose 1 or 2 points every night, unless they have been training the same day. Carrat skills cannot go below the Carrat's initial skill points. Carrats change their color when eating Seeds. Crop Seeds give a specific color, while regular Seeds give a random color. The table below resumes the color associated with each of the Seeds. Starting Point Item= |-| Structure= A Starting Point Kit can be acquired in exchange for 1 Gold Nugget at the Carrat Shrine. It can be deployed into a Starting Point. Starting Points are used to start Carrat Races, players can place their Carrats and activate the bell. Finish Line Item= |-| Structure= A Finish Line Kit can be acquired in exchange for 1 Gold Nugget at the Carrat Shrine. It can be deployed into a Finish Line. A Carrat Races finishes when all competitors reach the Finish Line. Checkpoint Item= |-| Structure= A Checkpoint Kit can be acquired in exchange for 2 Lucky Gold Nuggets at the Carrat Shrine. It can be deployed into a Checkpoint. Checkpoints allow players to lengthen the races, while also serving as markers for which Carrat has reached the Checkpoint first. When a Carrat reaches a Checkpoint, it will glow in the color of the first Carrat. Otherwise, the Checkpoint will simply glow red. Charlie's Carrat }} Charlie's Carrats are the opposing competitors in the Carrat Race. Three of them appear when a Carrat Race starts with only one Carrat entered. They disappear at the end of the race, players are not able to interact with them. Charlie's Carrats' skills depend on the total of the player skills points. One Charlie's Carrat has points randomly distributed equivalent to 75% of the total minus 0-3 points. Another Charlie's Carrat has points randomly distributed equivalent to 75-90% of the total minus 1. The third Charlie's Carrat has points randomly distributed equivalent to 80-110% of the total. Carrat Gym Navigation Gym Item= |-| Structure= A Navigation Gym Kit can be acquired in exchange for 4 Lucky Gold Nuggets at the Carrat Shrine. It can be deployed into a Navigation Gym. A Carrat placed in the Gym will train for 90 seconds to increase its Navigation skill by 1 point. Carrats that trained in the Navigation Gym are heading more directly to Checkpoints. Reflex Gym Item= |-| Structure= A Reflex Gym Kit can be acquired in exchange for 4 Lucky Gold Nuggets at the Carrat Shrine. It can be deployed into a Reflex Gym. A Carrat placed in the Gym will train for 90 seconds to increase its Reflex skill by 1 point. Carrats that trained in the Reflex Gym are faster when the race begins. Speed Gym Item= |-| Structure= A Speed Gym Kit can be acquired in exchange for 4 Lucky Gold Nuggets at the Carrat Shrine. It can be deployed into a Speed Gym. A Carrat placed in the Gym will train for 90 seconds to increase its Speed skill by 1 point. Carrats that trained in the Speed Gym are faster. Endurance Gym Item= |-| Structure= An Endurance Gym Kit can be acquired in exchange for 4 Lucky Gold Nuggets at the Carrat Shrine. It can be deployed into an Endurance Gym. A Carrat placed in the Gym will train for 90 seconds to increase its Endurance skill by 1 point. Carrats that trained in the Endurance Gym are less likely to pause and rest when running. Carrat Scale Item= |-| Structure= A Carrat Scale Kit can be acquired in exchange for 1 Lucky Gold Nuggets at the Carrat Shrine. It can be deployed into a Carrat Scale. The Carrat Scale will measure the prowess of the Carrats by their navigation skills, reflexes, speed, and endurance. Event Items Packet of Seeds Packet of Seeds = |-| Premium Seed Packet= Packet of Seeds and Premium Seed Packet are obtained by offering 2 or 4 Lucky Gold Nuggets, respectively, to a Carrat Shrine. Packet can be open to drop 3 Seeds or Crop Seeds. The table below resumes the possible drops: Floating Lantern Floating Lanterns can be acquired in exchange for 3 Lucky Gold Nugget at the Carrat Shrine. When placed on the ground, they emit light in a small radius for a duration of 6 Days. They also float around slowly when placed in the Ocean. Red Firecrackers Three Firecrackers can be acquired in exchange for 1 Lucky Gold Nugget at the Carrat Shrine. They can be set on fire with a Torch or Lighter to produce sparkles, and will be destroyed in the process. When set off, nearby Mobs such as Hounds will be startled and cower in fear, giving the Firecrackers a use apart from the festivities. Firecrackers are also introduced in the Hamlet DLC. Red Lantern Red Lanterns can be acquired in exchange for 3 Lucky Gold Nuggets at the Carrat Shrine and can be equipped in the hand slot. They do not produce as much light as regular Lanterns, but have a higher durability. Red Lanterns last for 12 Days. Lucky Beast Head= |-| Body= |-| Tail= The three costume pieces of the Lucky Beast are hats and can be obtained in exchange for 8 Lucky Gold Nuggets each at the Carrat Shrine. While they are worn as hats, the "/dance" emote will be replaced with a different dancing animation. If the player simultaneously wears a costume piece and dances, a Sanity bonus equal to that of the Tam o' Shanter (+6.7 per minute) will be applied to the character. This bonus is increased if there are more players participating in the vicinity (wearing a costume piece and dancing). This bonus can stack up to a max of 3 times (+20 per minute), for three players dancing. Durability only decreases when the character is dancing while wearing a costume. Durability lasts for a day, and a Sewing Kit will repair 100% of its durability. Carrat Figure Sketch Carrat Figure Sketches can be acquired at the Carrat Shrine in exchange for 8 Lucky Gold Nuggets. They can then be given to a Potter's Wheel to be able to sculpt Carrat Figures. Carrat Figure Marble= |-| Cut Stone= |-| Moon Shard= The Carrat Figure can be crafted from the Sculpt Tab after acquiring its Sketch from the Carrat Shrine and giving it to a Potter's Wheel. Depending on whether the player chooses to place 1 Marble, 1 Cut Stone or 1 Moon Shard on the wheel before sculpting, the resulting Figure will be white, black or translucent green. Similar to Chess Pieces, Carrat Figure can be carried around on the players' backs and can be used for decorational purposes. Kois Can be cooked for |droppedBy = |spawnCode = "oceanfish_medium_6_inv" and 7 }} Dappled Koi and Golden Koi are medium Ocean Fishes. They appear close to player in the Ocean and can be caught with a Sea Fishing Rod. Kois can be murdered to obtain one Raw Fish, and can be cooked for one Fish Steak. They can be used as a Crock Pot ingredient and count for 1 Meats and 1 Fishes. They spoil after 1 day in the inventory, leaving one Fish Meat. This can be prevented with the Tin Fishin' Bin. Dappled Koi |spawnCode= "oceanfish_medium_6" }} Dappled Koi are medium fish, uncommon in Coastal Ocean, Swell Ocean and Rough Ocean. They eat all types of Food floating in the water, and weigh between 188.88 and 238.88. They are a easy-medium catch. Golden Koi |spawnCode= "oceanfish_medium_7" }} Golden Koi are medium fish, uncommon in Coastal Ocean, Swell Ocean and Rough Ocean. They eat all types of Food floating in the water, and weigh between 188.88 and 238.88. They are a easy-medium catch. Trivia * The main menu features an animation of Winona holding a winning Carrat which ear and tail color is randomly chosen each time the player logs in. * In Rhymes with Play # 271, a developer stated that the special menu theme for this event was inspired by "Gonna Fly Now", the theme from the movie Rocky. Gallery Year of the Carrat Update Promo.gif|A promotional animation for the Year of the Carrat event. Year of the Carrat Promo.jpg|A promotional image for the Year of the Carrat event. Sounds References vi:Year of the Carrat ru:Год морквокрысы